


Back in Time

by Chaosinorder



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosinorder/pseuds/Chaosinorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Vimes meets a very strange man and they get talking; but sam soon discovers he's late for the most important part of his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Time

Vimes stood in front of the desk in the Oblong Office maintaining his usual gaze a couple of inches above and to the left of Lord Vetinari’s head.

“So Commander, all’s well with the city watch?” Vetinari enquired without glancing up from his paperwork.

“Yes sir.” Vimes answered in typical minimalist fashion.

“New recruits are coming in all the time, I see.”

“They are sir.”

“If this keeps up we’ll have to find another new watch house before too long.”

“Indeed sir.”

Vetinari put down his pen and lifted his head to regard Vimes properly.

“I have also been lead to believe that Captains Carrot and Angua are expecting their first child, my congratulations to them both.”

“I shall pass it on sir.”

‘Yes I’ll just bet it was, wasn’t it. They want to keep it quiet for now but still you know; you always seem to know what people don’t want you to.’ Vimes thought to himself.

If pushed Vimes would admit that he respected Vetinari, though their relationship was a strange one. The former was under no illusions that should he become an obstacle, the latter would inevitably find a way to overcome it, perhaps permanently. Despite this, Vimes had to admit that the city worked, it even worked well, under the current Patrician; and there was even a begrudged fondness between the two men, though neither would call the other a friend.

Still regarding Vimes, the patrician placed his elbows on the table and arched his fingers before continuing.

“You are I have no doubt, very busy so I won’t detain you longer than necessary. It has come to my attention that there have been a number of high end thefts in the city; some gems and jewels and the like. I’d like you to see to it that the thief is caught Commander.”

“Yes sir. I’ll have the watch on it tonight.”

“Good, I would also appreciate it if you supervised it directly; give the upper echelons a bit of peace about the matter, what with the Duke of Ankh handling the matter himself.”

“Yes sir, I’ll do so first thing, but will send the watch out tonight.”

“It would be wrong of me to expect any more, Commander.” Vetinari returned to his paperwork, before continuing, “That’s all Commander; please don’t let me keep me. My regards to Lady Sybil and Young Sam.”

“Of course sir.”

As Vimes turned and left the office, Vetinari glanced up again and considered Vimes, and how far he’d risen and brought the watch with him; and how far he could still go.

Vimes closed the door behind him and sagged with relief; barring any mishaps he’d be home in time to read with young Sam.

Just as he began down the corridor leading away from the Oblong Office he bumped into a man dressed in a strange brown coat and suit, and that was to say nothing about the shoes he wore.

“Sorry. Sorry about that, was a million miles away, and a few centuries as well.” The Stranger rambled as an apology.

“It’s okay, no harm done. Good day.” Vimes countered and began to move away.

“Wait a moment; you’re Commander Vimes aren’t you? Yes, Duke of Ankh, Commander of the City Watch, Blackboard Monitor, Sir Samuel Vimes; big fan.” The Stranger took Vimes’ hand and began to shake it vigorously. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Commander.” Suddenly the Stranger stopped shaking his hand and glanced down the hall for a moment before sudden realisation dawned upon his face.

“Oh, I’ve got a meeting with Havelock right now. Tell you what, you wait a moment while I tell him I’ll be a little late, and I’ll walk a while with you.” Without giving Vimes a chance to answer the Stranger jogged down the corridor, knocked on the door and popped his head round and could be heard saying.

“Havelock, I’m going to chat with the Commander for a bit, I’ll be along in, oh I don’t know, two minutes.”

“Very well Doctor, I’ll see you in a couple of minutes, besides I couldn’t stop you if I wanted to, could I?”

“Not a chance Patrician.” The man called the Doctor chuckled back, before closing the door and jogging back to Vimes, before nodding to the exit, grinning.

“You’ve got me at a disadvantage, and to be honest, I don’t like that fact. You know who I am, but I have no clue who you are, beyond hearing Vetinari calling you Doctor.”

The unnamed Doctor considered this for a moment before replying.

“That’s a fair point, Commander; but then everyone knows Sam Vimes don’t they? Commander of the watch, lives in the biggest house in the city, damn clever and exceptionally fair. You’re right though, but how about this, I’ll call you Commander, and you call me Doctor; sound fair?”

Vimes glanced at his walking companion for a moment, considering the offer before realising that Doctor was all he was going to get. Somewhere behind him there was a caterwaul but the Doctor moved on without even glancing back.

“Okay then Doctor. So, business with Vetinari then?” Vimes asked as he took out the silver cigar case Sybil had gotten him all those years ago; he offered one to the Doctor and took one for himself.”

“No thanks, I don’t smoke myself, but go ahead yourself.” The Doctor replied genially, “As to Vetinari, I was just passing by and popped in; I try to every time I find the place, but it’s not always that easy.”

“The city and the palace never move Doctor; always in the same place.”

“Locally yes, but I tend to travel on a much bigger scale; and this entire world moves more each day.”

“The Turtle, yeah, but you’d be better talking to the wizards about that; not that those damned spellslingers would make much sense.”

The Doctor chuckled slightly, before carrying on.

“You’re a descendant of Old Stoneface Vimes, aren’t you? You’ve been given the name yourself a few times haven’t you?” The Doctor asked with curiosity in his voice.

“It’s not a secret; almost everyone knows it around here.” Vimes answered suspiciously, “Why do you ask?”

“You remind me of him that’s all; you’ve got the same face, but it’s more than that you’re like him in so many ways, but different in all the important ones.”

Vimes began to speak up here, but was battled down by the Doctor’s continued dialogue.

“You both watch and keep the city safe, each with a Beast inside; but you; oh you are so much more.” The Doctor stopped and turned to face Vimes, “He was defined by that beast, it ruled him and lead him to do what he thought was right. You though, you’ve got that beast on a chain, and you keep him in check don’t you? That inner watchmen of yours always keeps the beast from doing what it wants; it keeps you from doing what you think is right and just, and keeps you doing what’s right and fair.” The Doctor’s face held a smile of true pride. “The world needs more people like you Sam Vimes, but there never will be will there; there will never be another person like you.”

Vimes was stunned but oddly proud; this man had spoken of Suffer-Not-Injustice Vimes as if he knew him, as if he could see the blood flowing through the years, to the Vimes stood in front of him.

“Doctor, who are you? You speak like one of those... are you one of those monks?”

“No, I am far from a monk. But it’s a good question though, one I’m not sure I have an answer, but let me say, I’m a lot like you Commander.” The Doctor paused and listened for a moment and heard the bells tolling six around the city. Vimes heard it as well and began to shake, his head hanging.

“I’m late.” Vimes uttered near silently. He brought his head up and looked at the Doctor with cold fury in his eyes. “I’m late to read with my son, Doctor.” He near spat out the words, his rage barely contained. He’d promised not to miss it, promised to himself and had failed.

“Not yet Commander, trust me. I’ll get you there in time.”

“How? How in the name of the Gods are you going to get me there on time? It’s gone six now.”

“Come with me and I’ll get you there on time; I promise Sam.” Those final three words somehow got past that fury and hit Vimes hard, telling him he could trust the Doctor.

The Doctor saw in Vimes’ face that he was trusting the Doctor with one of the most important things in his life, and with that the Doctor ran, forcing Vimes to follow.

Soon Vimes and the Doctor arrived at a strange box, barely wide enough to fit the two of them in.

“In we go Commander; I’ll get you back in time.”

“What, it’s tiny and how is it going to get me home?” Vimes’ fury began to return.

Without answering, the Doctor pushed open the doors and pushed Vimes inside, following quickly after.

The Doctor moved past the suddenly quiet Vimes, and stepped up to the centre of the massive room.

“Wait, it’s bigger on the inside; how? You’re no monk, but I’m guessing you’re some kind of damn wizard aren’t you?”

The Doctor was dancing around the console, pulling and pushing levers, turning cranks and smiling and laughing as he answered.

“No, Commander, not a wizard, something so much more. This is my... vehicle, the TARDIS; it’s a ship of a kind but rather than water it moves through time and space.” The Doctor suddenly throw another lever and the entire place shuddered accompanied to a sound that could only be described as a cacophony.

“What’s going on Doctor?” Vimes yelled over the din.

“We’re moving Commander, the entirety of time and space is passing outside, just to get you back in time, to read to your son.”

Vimes was about to ask another question when the shaking stopped, almost as suddenly as it had started. The Doctor smiled and nodded his head to the doors.

“You’re home Commander, with time to spare if I’m right; in fact you’re still in the meeting with Havelock at this moment. Now, go on, out you go and see your son.”

Vimes opened the door and stared out of it; it was indeed his house he stood outside, and the clock he could see through the window read fifteen minutes to six. The Commander turned to the Doctor and opened his mouth to speak.

“No need Commander, it was my fault you were going to be late; I thought I’d fix that. Now off you go, I’ve still got a meeting with Havelock to have, and you have a family to see.”

Vimes smiled and nodded his head to the Doctor in thanks, before leaving the TARDIS and closing the door behind him. He rushed into the house, almost running into Sybil and kissed her.

“Hello Sam, you’re certainly in a good mood; and early today, that’s always nice to see.” His wife proclaimed happily when the kiss broke. A sudden sound shrieked its way into the peacefulness before fading quickly.

“I wonder what that was.” Sybil inquired.

“Just a friend passing by, my love; that’s all.” Vimes smiled back.

Back at the palace, the Doctor arrived just as his earlier self and Vimes were leaving on their walk. The Doctor bounded along the corridor to Vetinari’s office, nodding briefly at the caretaker who was sweeping the hall.

The Doctor knocked on the door and entered.

“Doctor, good to see you again; Vimes got back in time to read to his son I take it?” Vetinari queried.

“He did Havelock; I made sure of it, as well as passed on your feelings, though he doesn’t know they were from you.”

“Indeed, Doctor? I almost don’t remember asking you to make them known to him.” Vetinari permitted one of his rare smiles to show, “Perhaps I just forgot, what with having a city to run.”

The Doctor and Vetinari spoke for a half hour more before both had to return to their respective lives.

“It is always good to see you Doctor; I hope you’ll be passing through again soon.”

“As do I Havelock; the Turtle has to keep moving though doesn’t it?”

“It does; the world keeps turning and moving forward, but we never seem to notice.” Vetinari stood and offered his hand to the Doctor, who took it and shook it warmly. “Goodbye Doctor, fare well.”

“Goodbye Havelock; and you.”

The Doctor left the office and headed back to the TARDIS, but stopped about halfway down the corridor, and leant against a wall, opposite the sweeper he’d passed earlier.

“Hello Doctor,” the sweeper sniffed, while placing the dog-end of a fag behind his ear.

“Sweeper.” The Doctor returned.

“I should have known it was you causing us this bother with the spindles. The boys aren’t best pleased with the work it’s caused.”

“You, however, love it; never were one for the peaceful life, were you Lu-Tze?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Doctor.” The Sweeper’s voice dripped with innocence.

“No, of course not; I must be thinking of another sweeper who goes around meddling with history.” The Doctor chuckled.

“Hey now, meddling’s a bit strong, my very old friend.”

“Cheeky git; less of the old, thank you very much.”

The Sweeper looked down for a moment before asking the question he always did when he and the Doctor crossed paths.

“How is he?”

“Lobsang is well, and he’s doing a fantastic job, but that’s not surprising considering who his parents are.”

“Good, the lad always did show promise.” The Sweeper’s smile was a mix of sadness and pride. “I suppose you have to be going then, don’t you?”

“Yeah; worlds to save, people to meet; another average day for me.”

The Sweeper leant forward and offered his hand, which was taken and shaken in a show of friendship.

“Take care Time Lord.”

“Take care Sweeper.”

The Sweeper turned and began to walk away; the Doctor continued on to his TARDIS, before calling over his shoulder,

“You missed a bit in the corner, sweeper.”

“Rule one Doctor; rule one.” Came the reply.

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped in, allowing it to close gently again behind him. He stepped up, quietly, to the console before laying his hand upon it and whispering,

“Where to now?”


End file.
